FIGS. 5 and 6 shows the conventional keyboard for notebook 9. The keyswitch of the keyboard comprises a cap 7 and a switching lever 6 arranged on an opaque plate 5 stacked on a circuit membrane 2 and a base 8. The four lower ends of the switching lever 6 are fixed on a retaining structure 81 on the base 8 through four holes 27 on the circuit membrane 2. The four through holes 27 are formed on the circuit membrane 2 and corresponding to one switching lever 6 of a keyswitch. Therefore, there are many through holes 27 on the keyboard such that droplet may permeate into the keyboard. Once droplet permeates into keyboard, the repair is both time and cost consuming.
It is the object of the invention to provide a droplet proof keyboard for notebook computer, whereby the performance of the keyboard is not influenced by droplet.
In one aspect of the present invention, the circuit membrane is shifted to a lower position and having a closed structure atop the circuit membrane.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a droplet proof keyboard for notebook computer comprising a base; a circuit membrane set on the base; a mounting plate on the circuit membrane set and having a through hole and a plurality of retaining parts for each keyswitch; a rubber cone set having a plurality of rubber cones, each rubber cone having a press part passing the through hole and touching the circuit membrane when the keyswitch is pressed; a plurality of key caps each corresponding to a keyswitch and having locking parts on lower surface thereof; an opaque plate arranged on the mounting plate and clamping the rubber cone; the opaque plate having an opening for each rubber cone and a plurality of slits through which lower ends of a switching lever passing; a switching lever set having a plurality of switching levers; each switching lever having a plurality of upper ends pivotally arranged on the locking parts of the keycap and a plurality of lower ends pivotally arranged on the retaining parts of the mounting plate. There is no aperture below the mounting plate and the circuit membrane set is not influenced by droplet.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: